Love Song
by Gravity456
Summary: Grace's birthday is coming up soon and Molly has a plan to publicly humiliate and ruin popularity for Gravity 5, this is NOT at all what she wants. Nelson has a surprise for her on her birthday but he's not at all confident. Just a quick Grelson story I thought up, first fic! Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters **

_Riiiiiiing_

The bell for break rang and in about seconds, students swarmed out of classes and hallways to find their individual friends from different classes, sort out their hair in their lockers and sit down in groups on tables. The Perfs walked over to their table and all simultaneously sat down, crossed their legs, got out their make up, their mirrors and started to re-apply their makeup. It was spectacular to view, all done in order, but another group of people thought differently, Kacey, Stevie, Zander, Nelson and Kevin walked past them ignoring them, well aone looking at one of the Perfs for a short amount of time before sitting down with the rest of the group, Gravity 5.

"Nelson, will you ever stop loving Grace?" Kacey asked Nelson as he had his head resting on his hands and dreamily looking at the girl of his dreams, the girl he knew since 5th grade.

"Nope, unless she... Nope!" He replied happily. Kacey laughed.

Over on the other side, the Perf Universe, Molly was whispering to the group but Grace seemed like she was left out.

"Molly what are you whispering about?" Grace said sounding serious and concerned.

"Oh... Nothing!" She said smiling, Grace looked down and felt sad. Grace's birthday was coming up soon, she couldn't wait, everyday she was counting down the days, well atleast trying, missing a two or three but ey, she knows when it is. She didn't know what she wanted to do, usually Molly tells her what to do but now, she was stuck by herself, it felt different. Grace looked up from her thoughts and found Molly whispering again, this made Grace a bit frustrated, why won't they tell her?! They're her friends, well atleast she thinks they are. Finally Molly whispered back to Grace.

"I'm going to go." She said plainly, she grabbed her stuff and left the Perf table. Gravity 5 drew their attention to her leave.

"Man she looked pretty upset." Kacey said feeling just a bit sorry for Grace.

"Yeah... Isn't it her birthday soon? Kacey go talk to Molly." Stevie said to Kacey.

"What?! No way I'm not talking to her! This is their problem not ours." Kacey replied looking down, Stevie glared at her. "Fine." Kacey said standing up aggressively and walking over to the Perf table, the scent of French, exotic priceless perfume wafted in her face. "Yes Kacey?" Molly said looking up, her mean sound in her voice and fake smile plastered across. "So! I hear it's Grace's birthday soon... What are you doing for it hey!" Kacey said awkwardly, looking down at her shoes. Molly looked at the Perfs and back to Kacey.

"A surprise party! And we want you to play at her birthday." She said normally, wait Molly wants US to play at a PERF party?! Kacey thought, not believing what she was hearing.

"So, can you do it?" Molly said casually. Kacey looked at her in confusion and doubt, not fully believing it.

"... Yes?..." She said slowly. "Great bye now!" Molly said smiling, Molly waved and left the table with her Perf henchmen following her like moths to a light. Kacey slowly walked back to where her friends were sitting

"You won't believe what just happened... Molly. The Perf queen. The mean of all mean. Just asked US to perform at Grace's surprise party!" Kacey said, the group looked confused

"No way, big no, i am not walking into a room of barbie dolls reenacting Molly's every move all at the same time." Stevie said looking up from her phone and then back down.

"I am SO in!" Nelson yelled happily. "I'm gonna have to go with Stevie." Zander replied.

"Oh come on guys! Grace isn't as bad as Molly is she? She's a bit closer to us and she's kind of... Nice." Kacey said, not really believing her own words. "But how do we know this isn't a Perf plan to embarass us in front of everyone." Kevin spoke up. Stevie nodded in agreement.

"True..." Kacey replied, but before the group could talk anymore the be rang

Riiiiiing

The class were in their seats, it was maths and it was SO boring, Kacey was on her phone, Stevie was sleeping, Zander also on his phone, Kevin reading a comic book, but Nelson was just watching Grace, looking concerned, she looked upset about something. Without thinking anymore, Nelson grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something down and carefully threw it onto Grace's desk. Grace was a tiny bit startled, she took hold of the ball of paper and read the writing

Are you okay?

Nelson

Grace smiled at the note, Nelson, the boy she had a major crush on, but no one could know, definitely not Molly, Grace acted so hard to try and hate Gravity 5 but in reality, she really loved their sense of style and song types. She wrote on the paper, turned round and placed it gently on his desk. Nelson smiled slightly and picked it up, he read the beautiful hand writing, even though it contained just a few spelling mistakes...

Meet me in the janyters clozet after class pleas dont let anyone no

Grace x

Nelson's eyes went wide, not only he would be spending time with the girl of his dreams, he would be spending time with her in compacted secret place! He buzzed with excitement, he also blushed a bit when he read the small kiss X she left at the end, even though it probably meant nothing... The class continued, with everyone groaning and not listening, this was a veeeerrry long double period lesson.

After what seemed like hours the bell finally rung, everyone got up and left the room.

"Hey Nelson, wanna help think up some stories for a new comic idea!" Kevin said excitedly, Nelson was about to reply with a 'Sure!' And a hi five but then he remembered he had to meet with Grace.

"I... Have to go see my... Face... Mirror doctor..." Nelson said in probably the most unconvincing way ever.

"No way! I need one of those! Sure man catch you later!" Kevin said totally believing him, Nelson shrugged and nervously walked to the janitors closet, he put his shaky hand on the door knob and walked in, no one was there, I guess he was there early, he sighed and just waited for a while.

Suddenly the door swung open, hit Nelson flat on the wall and then in walked in Grace, Nelson made a loud 'Ow!' sound.

"Oh! I'm so Sorry!" Grace said clumsily. Nelson regained his balance and blushed 50 different shades of red. Grace was very close to him, she had her hand on his face checking for bruises and her other hand just casually resting on his chest. His heart beated faster than Kevin playing on the drums.

"Y-yeah I guess yep... I uh..." Nelson said awkwardly. Grace smiled and let go gently.

"So um, I might aswell say why I feel down." Grace said looking down, Nelson nodded and listened.

"Well... Molly is only letting you play at my party so she can make you look like losers and embarass you all which will bring your popularity scale down to a zero." Grace said sadly.

"That's terrible, man I wanted to play there... Maybe we could have a plan?" Nelson suggested, Grace looked up like a cute happy puppy "Yes! Tell Gravity 5 but... Do NOT let Molly know that we know what she knows." Grace said confusingly

"So we know what Molly knows that you know and gravity 5 will know but Molly can't know that we know and what Gravity 5 knows what we know that Molly can't know." Said Nelson, sounding even more confusing.

"Exactly!" Grace said agreeing and smiling at him. Them being together made each lover happier, they just clicked, weirdly clicked, but it worked.

"Thank you so much Nelson, oh by the way you were one of the first people I decided to invite." Grace said smiling at him, watching his face light up with happiness made her happy. She gave him a quick hug, stroked his bruised cheek and left, leaving the poor boy lovestruck. He slowly left the closet and went to find the guys the news.

Gravity 5 Headquators

"So Molly was lying?!" Kacey said feeling surprised.

"No Kacey, she was herding a sheep farm. OF COURSE SHE'S LYING TO US!" Stevie said sarcastically to her. We all sighed in thought.

"How can we fix this? I really want to perform my so-" Nelson's sentence was stopped by holding his hands to his mouth. The group stopped to stare at Nelson.

"Perform your what?" Kacey said smirking, then suddenly they were all staring at Nelson.

"No way... YOU TOTALLY WROTE A SONG!" Zander said excitedly. Everyone was so amazed.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal the dorky idiot with a giant crush on a girl wrote a love so-" Nelson, again stopping his sentence, again covering his mouth with his hands.

"A LOVE SONG?!" Everyone said simultaneously, Nelson sighed and opened his bag to pull out a notebook.

**So that's it for chapter 1! I really hoped you enjoyed it! **

**I'll be sure to update VEEERRRRYYY soon! **

**Xxx. "Perf Power!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! ****I am back with another chapter! Leading of from where we found out Molly is trying to destroy Gravity 5 at Grace's birthday party, or should I say Perfday party! (Perf birthday party!) "GOING IN THE NOTEBOOK!" **

**K enough rambling! Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters in this story. (if I did there would DEFO be a 2nd season!" **

"A LOVE SONG?!" Everyone said simultaneously, Nelson sighed and opened his bag to pull out a notebook.

"Yes, a love song, I didn't know what to get her because she has EVERYTHING so I thought I might just write her a song..." Nelson said, he was extremely serious about ALL of this.

"Can we see?" Stevie asked, Nelson sighed and threw the notebook on the table. Kacey grabbed it and everyone crowded round to read the love song. (A:N the song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars WHICH I DO NOT OWN)

"Nelson! This is absolutely... Beautiful!" Kacey said shockingly. The whole group loved it.

"Do you think she'll like it..." Nelson said doubting himself "Dude, if she isn't in your arms by the end of the night, she either is deaf or had no heart because that! Woah!" Kevin said looking back at the song and then to Nelson.

"Wait... Nelson how well do you sing?" Zander asked curiously. "Yeah..." The group replied simultaneously "Woah! No way I am not singing for you guys!" Nelson said acting nervous "Do it or else." Stevie said sinisterly. Nelson's eyes went wide. "Fine I'll sing!" Nelson said, he went up to the microphone and decided to sing a bit from _only you can be you. _

_"Only you can be you, only I can be me, you always wanna be what you're not. Can't you be happy with what you've got? You're perfect the way you are with you insecurities, doubts and scars. Life's too short to worry. Don't you know it's true." _Nelson sung and god, it was breathtaking. The group each had their mouths wide open with shock. Nelson had a secret angel voice!

"NELSON YOU CAN NOT ONLY BE OUR PIANIST YOU HAVE DEFINITELY BEEN PROMOTED TO SINGER AS WELL!" Kacey shouted. The group cheered and Nelson smiled with happiness.

"When did you find out you had this perfect voice?" Stevie asked. Nelson just shrugged. The group just nodded.

"Well we still don't have a plan to save our embarrassment and still give Grace a great birthday party." Zander said getting his stuff together, it was time to go home "We'll discuss it tomorrow." Stevie replied.

_The next day, break_

"Well Grace, that's every single invitation handed out to all the jocks, Perfs, cheerleaders, hipsters and cute boys." Molly said smiling to herself, Grace sighed and stared at the Gravity 5 table...

"Grace, what's wrong? You're about to have the best birthday ever and we get to sabotage Gravity 5! Perf power!" Molly said excitedly and doing her signature Perf pose. Grace sighed again.

"Grace you didn't Perf pose!" Molly said angrily. Grace still didn't reply.

"Fine! Alone time!" Molly said sounding angry, she got up and walked off to have her ten minutes of time by herself, most likely in the Perf bathroom. The other Perfs followed Molly, and Grace was alone.

"Grace come over here!" Nelson exclaimed, Grace's eyes lit up and she happily walked over to the Gravity 5 table.

"So do you guys have any plans?" Grace asked kindly.

"Yes, we hear that she is going to sabotage us am I right?" Zander asked Grace, Grace nodded excitedly "So, we thought we could try and stop this from happening." Stevie said.

"Oh! I get it. What are we preventing from happening?!" Grace said, her ditzy blonde showing through. "That's where we need you." Kacey said, Grace nodded then paused "Need me where?" Grace replied smiling cluelessly, Kacey face palmed.

"What are the Perfs doing to sabotage us!" Kevin said fast "Ohhh! The Perfs are planning to have a bucket of glue fall on you then millions of pink glitter cover you, give you chocolates that will make your breath stink for DAYS and ruin your song by singing our Perf song." Grace replied going through Molly's evil plans.

"That cunning little mean witch!" Kacey said angrily. Stevie sighed "So we can just remove it, simple as." Stevie said. Everyone nodded.

"Perf Powe-" Grace was cut off from her signature pose by Stevie grabbing her arm gently "There is no Perf Powering on this table." She said simply but quite sternly in a comedic way.

"Well... You guys are really, really nice! I have to go now! Bye Nelson." Grace said getting up and winking at Nelson. Nelson just had his eyes wide and watched her leave the table.

"Dude!" Kevin said hi-fiving him "Wooah… What was that?!" Zander said smiling.

"Just some... Nelson magic!" Nelson said fisting with Kevin from behind, even though Nelson had no idea what just happened. The group laughed.

_Riiiiing_

It was History and Nelson was sat next to Grace, both sending small notes to each other, Grace forget her notes again and he was just sort of helping her. He felt like he was reconnecting with her again, like that time when they all had to wear school uniform, god he wished it could be like that again. It was only a few days until her birthday, Nelson felt nervous, what if she won't like the song? What my voice messes up? What if I look at her and suddenly I stop singing?! I've never even sung in front of an audience before! He thought, he was over thinking this too much. He sighed heavily and the lesson continued as normal, writing down boring timelines and facts, wishing he could be somewhere else. He watched Grace concentrating on the board, writing down notes he lent to her, she was extremely beautiful 'no wonder you're in love with her' a voice said in the back of Nelson's head. He smiled, just watching her.

"Nelson." The Mr March said, Nelson snapped back to reality, realizing that the whole classroom had his eyes set on him, Grace too. "What was the question again." He said going extremely red out of embarrassment, looking down as some students made a small laugh. Grace then looked at those individual students in anger, she cared for Nelson, but he didn't see it. The students stopped laughing and looked down. Mr March sighed heavily and asked another student instead.

_Riiiing_

Finally lunch arrived, Nelson walked out of the classroom until he was abruptly grabbed by the arm.

"Thank you for the notes." It was Grace that grabbed his arm to pull him back. Nelson's face once again heated up.

"S-sure, it's fine, yeah." He said trying to act cool around her, she just laughed cutely, he loved that laugh so much. She smiled, waved and left, he watched her leave, her heels clacking on the hallway floor as she went to find her Perf friends. Nelson smiled to himself, going to find the rest of Gravity 5.

"Hey guys!" Nelson said sitting down with the group. "Hey Nelson, look, we found the venue of Grace's party! Tonight when it get's set up, we're gonna sneak in and take down the pranks that the Perfs set up." Kacey said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Nelson replied happily "I also got some super awesome ninja disguise suits!" Kevin said excitedly holding up a large bag. Nelson hi-fived Kevin

"I am not wearing that." Stevie said rolling her eyes "Me too." Kacey said, agreeing with Stevie.

"Fine." Kevin said throwing the bag behind him, hitting a student. "So! Nelson, you excited about singing to Grace?" Kacey asked Nelson. "Well… If excited meant, extremely scared, nervous, terrified, embarrassed and really doesn't want to do it all… Theeen yes, i'm excited!" Nelson replied, he sighed, he wished he could be confident and not socially awkward.

"Don't worry Nelson we got your back, literally, we're performing behind you!" Zander said, Nelson laughed. "She'll love it, seriously." Stevie said smiling.

**I'm sorry it's not ALOT but the next chapter will have a lot more!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx. "Perf Power!"**


End file.
